grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Doki Doki ❤ Lime
Episodes Ep1.= A girl who's evangelizing on the street But something is weird?? Description A girl who's handing out flyers on the street on a cold day. Cannot stop thinking about the girl... Dialogue I''': (Ah-choo! Hm, the weather doesn't seem to get warmer.) '''I: (I wasn't the only one feeling cold because a lot of people on the streets had their hands deep inside their pockets.) Lime: Have faith! Warm your hearts with faith! I''': (A girl with emerald hair was giving out flyers to people.) '''I: (Trying to evangelize in this cold weather. I don't know which church she's from, but it seemed a little too cruel.) I''': (Because people were too lazy to take their hands out of the pocket, they just ignored the girl who was shouting.) '''I: (Since she was getting ignored by people, she held up a sign that she's been holding by her side.) Lime: He loves everyone! I''': (No, it wasn't a sign. It was a giant hammer.) '''I: (It was a scary looking weapon that had a similar silhouette.) I''': (That's why people are avoiding her...) '''I: (The mace in christians' hands symbolizes punishment of heresy.) I''': (She must be carrying that because it's a new thing...) '''I: (But it looked more like she was going to hurt people with the hammer if people didn't listen to her.) Lime: Hing, no one is listening to me. I''': (She lowered her hammer with teary eyes like she's hurt by those people who wouldn't even look at her.) '''I: (That hammer is the problem. Throw it away.) I''': (And the handle of the hammer was made up of metal.) '''I: (It's surprising to see a girl with skinny arms holding that metal, but metal in this weather is like ice.) I''': (It must be really cold even if she's wearing gloves.) '''I: Isn't that cold? Lime: What? I''': (Oh... I talked to the girl before I realized.) '''I: (I wanted to pass by her like nothing happened, but I couldn't walk away when she was staring at me with her round eyes.) I''': (It looked like she wanted attention because she was ignored by people this whole time.) '''I: (Well... I'm sure nothing will happen. It wouldn't hurt to just talk to her for a bit...) I''': Your hands look cold. Aren't you cold? '''Lime: Of course I'm not... cold! Lime: Yes, I'm not cold! I''': (She was acting tough although her cheeks were red.) '''I: (Maybe because she said that hearts will get warmer if you have faith.) Lime: Hing. Really... I''': Alright. You might not be cold, but I don't think your hands think the same way, so take this. '''Lime: Oh. I''': (I gave her a hand warmer from my pocket.) '''I: (It's not as hot as it used to be, but it should be enough to warm your hands.) Lime: Wow, so warm! Lime: Although, my heart is warmer from my faith! I''': (Whatever you say.) '''Lime: Although it's not really repaying you, take this! I''': ....... '''I: You want me to take a flyer? Lime: Good words are written on it! ---- Selection: Girl asking me to take a flyer as a price for my kindness. *'It's cold. Let's take it and leave.' *'What do you think of human morals?' ---- *'It's cold. Let's take it and leave.' I''': ...... '''Lime: Hehehe, please read it. I''': I will... '''I: (I walked past the girl who was smiling at me like she was expecting something from me.) I''': (I, of course, did not look at the flyer and threw it away right after I turned the corner.) '''I: (This is what I get for doing something nice...) I': (God really doesn't exist.) ---- *'What do you think of human morals? I''': What do you think of human morals? '''Lime: What? Morals? I''': Yes. I follow morals, human morals. '''I: Although I don't believe in God, if religion helps me decide the value of my choice, I guess I have a religion. I''': You might see me as a person to evangelize, but I have a firm belief in something else. '''I: That's why I gave you the hand warmer. I''': Because I thought it was the right thing to do. '''Lime: Hm... I don't understand what you're saying. I''': (Probably. Because I'm just saying random stuff...) '''I: So it means I don't take flyers. Lime: Aha! Okay. I''': (Huh? Why is she so happy when I rejected it?) '''I: Um... Don't people usually get sad when someone rejects? Lime: Oh, that... Lime: It's not like you ignored me or threw it away on the ground right away. Lime: Thank you for telling me the reason why you refused! I''': (She must've been harassed by people's cold manner to think of my rejection as something to be grateful for.) '''I: (Maybe she felt it was colder than this cold weather.) I''': Um, it's gonna get colder. '''I: It will be good to go home before it gets colder. Lime: Oh... okay! Lime: Thank you for worrying about me! |-| Ep2.= In the same place... Description The girl who's giving out flyers in the same place everyday. I want to make up an excuse to help her. Dialogue I''': (A few days later, I saw her evangelizing on the street again.) '''Lime: Hand warmer! I''': H, hand warmer? Me? '''I: I never introduced myself in that way... Lime: Because we didn't introduce ourselves. Lime: I am Lime Serenity. I''': Okay. Let's just say my name is hand warmer. '''Lime: Ehh. Lime: Don't people usually say their name when someone says their name? I''': Hahaha. I really liked that name. '''I: Call me that. I''': Do I have to pay you for naming me? '''Lime: Hehe. No need. Lime: Instead, can you take this flyer? I''': (Oh... Did you not give up on me?) '''I: (Lime was smiling while handing me a flyer.) I''': Look, maybe you forgot... '''Lime: I know. You believe in morals, right? I''': ...... '''I: Why are you giving it to me again when you remember? Lime: Nobody is a believer from the beginning. Lime: Who knows? Maybe you'll change your thought if I keep persuading you... I''': Hm... My thoughts might change, but... '''Lime: Then I'll make a suggestion. Lime: Why don't you take a flyer as a moral support? Lime: You are helping me by making me go home faster. I''': (......) '''I: (She's smarter than I thought.) I''': (Using my words to make me take a flyer.) ---- '''Selection: Lime offers the flyer once again. *'I refuse again.' *'It's hard to reject twice.' ---- *'I refuse again.' I''': Even if you say that... '''I: I don't think anything would change. Lime: Every little help would help me. Lime: I'm sure I can give everything away if I just hand it out one by one. I''': That's if everyone helps you. '''I: But I will give you moral help. Lime: What kind of help? I''': I just have to get rid of this right? '''I: Get a flyer! Lime: He loves everyone. I''': (But, people still did not even look at them.) '''I: (How can I give this out?) I''': (I had a good idea.) '''I: (I bought a bad of candies at a nearby grocery store.) I''': Come get Candy. Delicious candy. '''Lime: It's for free. Come get candy~ I''': (Of course, we weren't giving away just candy.) '''I: (We were handing out candy with the flyer.) I''': (Some people just wanted candy, but thankfully, a lot of people took the flyer as well.) '''Lime: Wow, I've been handing it out for a few days, but this is my first time giving out everything! I''': You did this everyday? '''I: If you're doing this at the same place, I'm sure a lot of people are same people... I''': Won't it be a waste of time to evangelize everyday? '''Lime: Oh! That may be true. Lime: Um... but, Lime: Did you waste your time because of me? I''': Hm... wasting time... '''I: Well, it's okay because I'm feeling proud that I got to morally help Lime. Lime: Really! Lime: You weren't lying when you said morals! I''': (Although it was a lie, I didn't deny it.) '''Lime: In that case... Lime: I want to invite you to an assembly tonight! I''': ...... '''I: You, I''': Why are you trying to repay the kindness in a weird way like last time? '''Lime: W, weird way? Lime: I'll give you dinner if you come. Lime: It's okay if you just come and eat dinner. I''': (Hm... it feels weird to go to a religious assembly to eat dinner... but) '''I: (She said it's okay to just eat dinner so if anything is weird, I can just leave...) I''': (And I don't think Lime tricks people or puts people in danger...) '''I: Alright, shall we go then? Lime: Hehe, I will guide you. ---- *'It's hard to reject twice.' I''': It's hard to reject twice. '''Lime: Hehehe. I''': What kind of religion is it? '''Lime: Well.. Disciple 1: That's a good question! Disciple 2: If you ask what kind of religion it is! Disciple 1: I should answer! I''': Who are you? '''Disciple 1: We help new believers who go out to evangelize. Disciple 2: We will explain. Disciple 1: Shall we go to a cafe? I''': Hey! '''Disciple 2: Then Lime. Please keep up the good work. Lime: Okay! I''': (That night... I couldn't get out until the cafe closed.) '''I: (Couldn't even see a shadow of Lime...) |-| Ep3.= Assembly with a loud noise Description Lime invited me to an assembly to repay me. But... is this a religious assembly? It's just a rock concert?! Dialogue Tacoel: Squid with no conscience! Disciple 1: Squid!! Disciple 2: Squid!! Disciple 3: Squid!! Tacoel: Face I don't want to see! Disciple 1: Face!! Disciple 2: Face!! Disciple 3: Face!! Tacoel: Lower your head lower your head, Woo! Disciple 1: Woowoo!! Disciple 2: Woowoo!! Disciple 3: Woowoo!! Lime: Lower your head lower your head, Woo! Lime: Isn't it fun? I''': ...... '''I: (The assembly was very different from what I thought.) I''': (It looked more like an underground concert rather than a religious assembly.) '''I: Hm... is she a singer? Lime: No, she's sister Tacoel. I''': (...) '''I: (Oh she's a nun?) I''': (Ohhh. Can't... be a nun who hates squid.) '''I: (I felt my head bowing down.) Tacoel: Are you guys deaf? Tacoel: Lower your head! Disciple 1: Wow!! Disciple 2: Woah! Disciple 3: Encore! Tacoel: Hmph, still stupid. Tacoel: Don't forget to buy t-shirt and album on your way out. Disciple 1: Encore! Disciple 2: Encore! Nachoel: Humph! I''': (Audience, no believers suddenly became quiet.) '''Nachoel: ...... Nachoel: With healthy bodies... Disciple 1: It is filled with healthy soul! Disciple 2: It is filled with healthy soul! Disciple 3: It is filled with healthy soul! Nachoel: That's correct. Nachoel: I'm happy that you remember her teachings. Nachoel: The t-shirt that sister Tacoel was talking about is... Nachoel: It doubles as workout clothes for the gym that I run. Nachoel: If you wear the t-shirt, I will give you a 20% discount... Nachoel: Just a FYI. I''': ...... '''I: (I take back my words.) I''': (This was a assembly for false religion that takes people's money.) '''I: (I finally looked at the flyer.) I''': (『Invincible Morning』) '''I: (Is this the name of the religion?) I''': (Why does Lime believe in this?) ---- '''Selection: Assembly of false religion! What should I do? *'I use the restroom excuse to run away.' *'I tell Lime to run away together.' ---- *'I use the restroom excuse to run away.' I''': Lime, I want to use the restroom... '''Lime: Oh, really? Lime: There's a restroom if you walk toward the way we came in. Lime: The main event is going to start soon so hurry. I''': (Ugh, the main event hasn't started yet?) '''I: (Fortunately, the location of the restroom was fantastic.) I''': (I'll pretend like I'm going to the restroom and just run away.) '''Tacoel: Hey? Where are you going? Tacoel: The main event is going to start... Tacoel: Are you going to run away with an excuse like you're going to the restroom? I''': (......) '''I: (Is this the power of religion?) I''': (I felt like something bad was going to happen to me if I said that I'll use the restroom.) '''I: Oh, um... I was afraid the album would be sold out if I come later... Tacoel: Oh, you're going to buy my album? Tacoel: You made a wise choice. I''': Yes. Music is a wonderful thing. '''Tacoel: You are smart! Tacoel: Haha, it's this way. Tacoel: A long time ago, I used to be a substitute for a Saint that used to be on stage. Tacoel: But now I am the owner of this stage. Tacoel: Now! Where's your offering to buy my album? I''': What, what? Offering... '''Tacoel: ...... Tacoel: You have to offer something instead of money to buy the album. Tacoel: You don't even know the basics. Tacoel: You are not a believer of 『Invincible Morning』. I': (Shouldn't have acted like I was a fan...) ---- *'I tell Lime to run away together. I''': Lime, this place is not good. '''Lime: What? Why? I''': This is not a true religion. '''I: You will be exploited for the rest of your life if you stay here. Lime: What are you saying when the assembly hasn't started yet? I''': (I was telling her to run away because the assembly hasn't started yet, but she did not get up.) '''I: You are being tricked! I''': We have to run away before it's late. It's not too late now. '''Lime: ...... Lime: I know. I''': What? '''Lime: I know.... but can't leave now. I''': What? Take that back! '''Lime: ...... Lime: Excuse me... Lime: Can you please trust me and stay here? I''': Asking me to trust you now... '''I: It's not like I don't trust you, but I don't trust this place. Lime: ...... I''': (I was getting anxious from Lime's annoying behavior.) '''I: (Asking me to trust her now. What is she planning?) I''': (Then, Lime grabbed my hand and handed me something.) '''I: (It was a giant jewel.) Lime: Hold this and use it when I give you a signal. I''': (Use the jewel? I couldn't understand what she was saying.) '''I: (Right when I was about to ask something, a new person entered the stage.) Nachoel: Then, I will bring the leader. Marjoram: Hehehe. How are you guys doing? I': (Oh no... lost the chance to run away.) |-| Ep4.= The person I want to resurrect Description ''False religion digs deep into a person's weak spot. The word resurrection restrains the heart. Dialogue '''Marjoram: People, don't doubt. Marjoram: The thing you have been waiting for. Marjoram: Marjoram is standing before you guys. Disciple 1: Ooh, Invincible Marjoram! Disciple 2: I trust you! I trust you! Marjoram: Do you want to live an eternal life? Disciple 1: I trust you! Disciple 2: I trust you! Disciple 3: I trust you! Marjoram: Do you have a person you want to resurrect? Disciple 1: I trust you! Disciple 2: I trust you! Disciple 3: I trust you! Marjoram: Heaven? Hell? That's all nonsense! Marjoram: We, Invincible Morning, will enjoy this world... Marjoram: for thousands and millions of years! Disciple 1: Ooh! I trust you! Disciple 2: Ooh! I trust you! Disciple 3: Ooh! I trust you! I''': (The leader caught people's attention with a great charisma.) '''I: (It wasn't like his talk was great.) I''': (But a guy with a skull appearance talking about eternal life and resurrection...) '''I: (I couldn't deny his persuasion skills.) I''': (For a second, I thought about becoming invincible.) '''Lime: ...... I''': ...... '''I: (Lime's face got more and more serious.) I''': (Does Lime have a person she want to resurrect?) '''I: (Is that why she wants to stay even though she knows that they're exploiting people's money?) Marjoram: First, I will take your money. I''': (People took out cash and gold and shouted how much they were paying.) '''I: (Did Lime prepare this jewel as an offering?) I''': (But why did she give it to me?) '''I: (As I was hesitating, offering time ended.) I''': Sorry. I didn't give him the jewel. '''Lime: It's okay. It will come to use later on. Lime: Wait and trust me. I''': There's going to be another offering? '''Lime: Not an offering, but a testimony. I''': ??? '''Marjoram: Now, we will have a testimony. Marjoram: Young one, do you want to give a testimony? Sage: Yes. Sage: As a deliverer that used to represent this place since Creator's Morning... Marjoram: Hey, look... Marjoram: What do you mean by deliverer that used to represent this place... Marjoram: Creator's Morning is an old era... Marjoram: Didn't it fall with the disappearance of its leader? Sage: That happened when I was dispatched... Marjoram: Anyway, you have to follow the new order. Sage: B, but... Nachoel: Sage! Do you still think you are the deliverer! Nachoel: You still haven't come back to your senses even after getting demoted to a regular member! Sage: Hing... Nachoel: Are you evangelizing properly? Nachoel: How many people have you brought? Sage: No one... Nachoel: No one!? Sage: Hiiik. Lime: Wait! Lime: I brought a new member. I''': (......) '''I: (She was talking about... me.) Sage: Lime~ Marjoram: He is? Sage: He is someone that I brought. Tacoel: Hmph, having a person below you when you're just a regular member. Sage: Gggrrrr... Marjoram: Knowing how to treat people below you is a virtue that superiors should have. Marjoram: Then shall we meet the new member? Marjoram: Do you want to convert to Invincible Morning? I''': (No. Not even a little bit.) '''I: (Was what I wanted to say, but I knew something bad would happen to me if I said that.) I''': Yes, of course. '''I: I guess you can say that I'm interested in eternal life? Marjoram: Aha~ You are interested in eternal life? I''': ...... '''I: (I regretted my answer right away.) I''': (I should've said I have a family member I want to resurrect.) '''I: (Interested in eternal life... my response was boring.) I''': (His bright eyes inside the skull was pressuring me.) '''Marjoram: Well, alright. Marjoram: First, let me see your sincerity. I''': (Abruptly demanding money just like what false religion would do.) ---- '''Selection: Marjoram is pressuring me to give an offering. *'I offer the jewel that Lime gave me.' *'Give me faith first.' ---- *'I offer the jewel that Lime gave me.' I''': (I took out the jewel that Lime gave me.) '''I: (I guess she prepared this because she knew I would be asked to give something.) I''': This is my small gratitude. '''I: Please take this. Marjoram: Aha. Marjoram: It's a jewel I've seen before. Marjoram: Huh? I''': Something you've seen before? '''I: (The jewel I gave him looked the same as the jewel on the necklace that he was wearing.) I''': (Marjoram kept looking back and forth between my jewel and his necklace.) '''Marjoram: How dare you... offer a fake jewel! Marjoram: This necklace is a cheap replica that's sold across the street! I''': (Cheap replica?) '''I: (But, how does he know that?) Marjoram: I will make yo pay the price! For deceiving Marjoram! I''': (...) '''I: (Why does a leader of false religion who takes money from others have a cheap necklace?) ---- *'Give me faith first.' I''': It's not difficult for me to give it to you... '''I: But first I want to receive something. Marjoram: What do you mean? Marjoram: I have something to give you? I''': Yes, that's right. '''I: It's faith in Invincible Morning. I''': Give me faith. '''Marjoram: Faith? I''': Yes. Shouldn't there be a reason to believe in you, or Invincible Morning? '''Marjoram: Are you saying that you're not satisfied with me? I''': I believe that you're back from the dead. '''I: But you giving eternal life to other people... I''': or resurrecting other people is a different story. '''I: You are being deceived! Marjoram: What? I''': If I say that, I wouldn't be swayed if I have a reason to my faith. '''Marjoram: You're playing with me. Marjoram: I agree. Marjoram: Since I have been performing a miracle to people once a month. Marjoram: To whom should I perform the miracle to this month? Marjoram: Yes. I should reward you for bringing a new member. |-| Ep5.= Miraculous Event Description I will check with my own eyes if anything happens whether it's eternal life or resurrection! Dialogue I''': (Lime stood in front of Marjoram with a nervous face.) '''Marjoram: Do you want eternal life, or resurrection? Lime: ...... Lime: Resurrection. Marjoram: Hahaha. You know the price you have to pay for resurrection right? Lime: Yes! Lime: I will sacrifice my life. Marjoram: Huh? You didn't prepare someone else's life? Lime: Yes. I want to sacrifice my own life. I''': (People began to mumble from this confused situation.) '''I: (I was also confused.) I''': (You need to sacrifice a life to resurrect someone else, but she's paying with her own life.) '''I: (Many people were talking quietly while looking at me.) I''': (They probably thought I was the offering that Lime brought.) '''I: (I also thought she brought me here to offer me as an offering...) Lime: ...... Lime: (Please trust me.) I''': (Why did she tell me to trust her?) '''I: (Did she tell me to trust her because she won't offer me as an offering... because she'll die?) Lime: ...... I''': (She smiled at me after she saw my nervous face.) '''I: (Do I just watch the situation like this?) ---- Selection: Lime told me to trust her. Trust what? *'I know that Lime shouldn't die here. Save her!' *'Trust Lime. Wait!' ---- *'I know that Lime shouldn't die here. Save her!' I''': (I can't let Lime die!) '''I: Stop it! Marjoram: What are you doing? Marjoram: You told me to show you miracle you can see and believe? Marjoram: Ohh, looking is not enough? Marjoram: Then... Marjoram: You can become the offering yourself! Lime: No! I': (I lost consciousness.) ---- *'Trust Lime. Wait! I''': (I was holding onto the jewel that Lime gave me and was in a praying position.) '''Marjoram: Now, I will invite demon world's Supreme Sorcerer Radcal. I''': (Marjoram took off his necklace and lifted it up.) '''I: (Come to think of it... the jewel on the necklace looked the same as what Lime gave me.) Lime: Hiya! Marjoram: Augh. No my necklace!? Lime: Hand warmer! I''': (Lime called my name and threw the necklace at me, and I caught it.) '''Marjoram: You, you punks... Marjoram: Whew. I almost lost my precious jewel. Marjoram: Reckless thieves! Marjoram: I will offer you both to Radcal! Sieghart: Good! You switched out the jewel! Sieghart: Good work, Lime! Lime: Okay! Lime: Thank you, Hand Warmer! I''': Whew. I'm glad it worked out. '''I: I was worried about getting them mixed up. I''': (Lime held up the jewel with a big smile on her face.) '''I: (Lime 『pretended』 to throw the jewel that she snatched from Marjoram.) I''': (I pretended like I caught it, but gave him the jewel that Lime gave me.) '''I: So, you were doing undercover investigation? Lime: Yes! Please let me introduce myself properly. Lime: I am undercover investigator, Lime Serenity, from heresy monitor station. Lime: I was able to successfully accomplish the mission thanks to your help. I''': That's all you have to say after using me so much? '''Lime: I knew Hand Warmer... Lime: would morally help me. I''': Ha... you're not a good investigator. '''Lime: Hehehe. I hear that a lot. Lime: Oh! Come to think of it... Lime: Did you have dinner yet? I''': (Why are you talking about dinner now...) '''I: It's okay. I lost my appetite after going through something crazy. I''': I'm sure it'll be hectic to clean up everything. '''Lime: Yea but... I said I would buy you dinner... I''': Well, you can buy me next time. '''Lime: Can I really do that? Lime: Then I will buy it next time we meet. I''': Alright. See you next time. '''I: (Next time...) I''': (But, I couldn't see her next time.) '''I: (Lime was not on the street the next day and the day after.) I''': (I didn't know where she lived and didn't have her phone number.) '''I: (I just hovered around the place we first met.) I''': (How many days have passed?) '''I: (I went to an amusement park to refresh myself.) I''': (It was good to see people laughing and having fun.) '''I: (Except the fact that they were all couples.) I''': (How come there's no family or school groups?) '''I: (Then a familiar girl appeared before me.) I''': (Just like the day when she was handing out things to uninterested people...) '''Lime: Come get a balloon! Lime: Get a balloon! Lime: Hing... No one wants one... I''': (Am I the only one who can see her anxious face?) '''I: (These couples... is it that hard to just grab a balloon?) I''': You, you are really bad at handing things out to people. '''Lime: Oh, Hand Warmer! I''': What are you doing here? '''I: Why? Did you get fired? So are you working at an amusement park? Lime: Hing. No, that's not it... I''': You don't have to tell me. '''I: Is it undercover investigation again? Lime: ...... Lime: You are correct. Lime: I'm not supposed to tell... I''': You are really bad at hiding things. '''I: Here. I'll help you. Lime: Are you morally helping me again? I''': Morally? No... '''I: (Lime was looking up at me with her round and pure eyes.) I''': (Not good.) '''I: (Does she really think I'm just morally helping her?) I''': (I think it's going to take a while to change the image she has of me.) '''I: (Well... I don't have to hurry.) I''': You said you'll buy me food. '''Lime: What? I''': Don't disappear this time. '''Lime: Hehehe. Lime: Don't worry. I keep my promises! Lime: Let's work hard together, Hand Warmer! Video Trivia *The correct answers are: **'What do you think of human morals?' **'I refuse again.' **'I tell Lime to run away together.' **'Give me faith first.' **'Trust Lime. Wait!' References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story Category:Events